


Giving In

by dnfsinner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brat GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Caught, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream doesn’t go full dom unless he’s in the mood otherwise he’s a gentle baby, dream leaves george hanging, dreamnotfound, george is a fucking bitch who doesnt want to give in, george isn’t really a brat he’s just really fucking stubborn, george really can't hold himself back anymore, he calls george a little bitch, i wrote this in less than 24 hours, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfsinner/pseuds/dnfsinner
Summary: George doesn't want to give in to Dream, no matter how hard he tells himself to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 457





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, this will be deleted if the CC's say they're uncomfortable. 
> 
> this is very short and not sweet, i'm sorry if there are mistakes, i didn't proofread, i'm depressed and drained, enjoy.

“You’re so fucking bratty. You think everyone is going to fall on their knees to serve you, but sweetheart... that’s not the case with me.”

The deep rumble of Dream’s voice shook him whole, like an earthquake. “W-What do you mean?”

Dream took a step forward, ghosting a hand up and down George’s small arms. “I’d rather you fall on your knees and serve  _ me _ .”

  
  


The gasp he let out was barely audible. “Fu-Fuck off, Dream.” 

George was losing his composure quickly, and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep up his act until he ultimately submits to the tall male in front of him. 

  
  


Dream hums. “It’s funny, you act all tough, mouthing off to anyone and everyone,” He trails his hand to George’s throat. “Especially me, never worried about the repercussions of your actions, but now that I’m here... it’s hilarious how much you’ve been trying, and failing, to hold back because you know I won’t tolerate it.”

George whines, “Dream!” His mind was all too aware of the hand looming on his neck, wishing the fingers would press down. 

_ Please, please, please.  _

  
  


“What?” Dream asks innocently. “I’m right though, aren’t I?” He presses down gently, too gently for George’s liking, on the other’s neck, making him gasp—

“God, you’re trying so  _ hard _ not to submit to me, darling. But you and I both know how badly you want me. It’s almost pathetic how you’ve been practically eye-fucking me all week long.”

  
  


“N-No I haven’t...” George mumbles. His head is foggy, clouding over with lust as he stares into the peridot eyes that pin him in place, making him scared to move a muscle, or even breathe for that fact.

  
  


“Aw, baby,” Dream coos. “Don’t think I haven’t heard you moaning my name into your pillow during the middle of the night.”

George’s face turns an awfully red color, and his breathing turns slightly rapid. He has to turn his head, can’t stand looking into the eyes that challenge him so dearly. 

“So, all in all, the one question I have for you, George, is...” He leans in close, forcing George to look at him again. “Are you gonna be good for me, and submit, or am I going to have to force you to?” 

A sudden wave of new-found confidence washes through George, not being able to stop himself as he giggles, bites his lip, and says, “Why would I submit when it’s so much more fun to be forced?” 

Dream chuckles darkly, removing his hand from the other’s throat. “Come find me when you decide you don’t want to be a little bitch anymore. I’ll be in my room.”

And with that said, Dream leaves George with an aching hard-on to deal with, escaping to his room with a sadistic smirk on his face. 

George, on the other hand, was not about to give in. He’d go down, guns ablaze, if it meant he’d keep his position of power—or what little power he had over the younger—if he had any at all. 

  
  


That night, George lays restless in his bed, sheets tucked gently around his thin frame. 

He thinks back to the incident, Dream’s words still vague in his head. 

  
  


_ “I’d rather you fall on your knees and serve me.” _

  
  


_ “Don’t think I haven’t heard you moaning my name into your pillow during the middle of the night.” _

  
  
  


Fuck. 

George lets his mind roam. 

He wonders what would’ve happened if he gave in, submitted to the tall blond. Would Dream had continued his antics in teasing George? Called him mean, degrading names? 

  
  


_ “Are you gonna be good for me, and submit,” _

  
  
  


He wants to be good for Dream, but he wants Dream to force him to be good. But then again, that had gotten him nowhere this afternoon. 

  
  


With a sigh, George slips his hand under the waistband of his underwear, gasping as the coldness of his hand made him more sensitive. 

He bit down on his lip, trying to imagine that it was Dream’s hands instead of his own. 

  
  


He imagines Dream holding his hips down with one hand as he mercilessly jerks him off with the other, imagines him whispering degrading words and praises in his ear, pushing him further over the edge. 

Imagines Dream demanding him to beg for release.

  
  


_ “Beg for it, slut. Beg me to let you cum.”  _

  
  


George shakes his head, stifling a whine. He jerks his wrist faster, paying attention to the most sensitive parts of himself.

  
  


_ “Beg, George. Be a good boy and beg for me.” _

  
  


He lets out a gasp as he rubs his tip. “Please...” He whispers. “Please, Dream, let me cum.”

George is overtaken with pleasure, squeezes his eyes shut. Dream would make him repeat himself, saying that his pleas could be better. 

“Oh fuck...” George groans, and says a bit louder, “Please! Please, I wanna cum. Please I’ll be a good boy.”

  
  


George is so caught up in his fantasy, he doesn’t see the tall figure standing in the doorway, a smirk prominent on his face. He doesn’t even realize how loud he’s being. 

“Dream...” Strings of gasps and moans fall from George’s lips as he came. “Fuck, thank you, Dream.”

He keeps his eyes closed as he removes his hand, regulating his breathing. This moment of clarity is cut short, however, as he feels a hand palm his flaccid cock.

  
  


“Fuck!” He yelps, eyes flying open to see Dream hovering over him. “D-Dream?”

“You sounded so pretty, baby. Moaning my name out.” He whispers, squeezing the base of George’s dick. George writhes, gasps from the overstimulation. 

Dream hums. “What, never gone twice before?” 

“Fuck y-you.” He says weakly. There’s another squeeze. 

“Answer the question.” 

  
  


“N-Not in one sitting…” George gasps. Dream slips his hand under the elastic, pulling it down in the process. “Dream—”

There’s something sadistic in the way Dream speaks, almost like he enjoys watching George fall apart beneath him. “Tell me what you were thinking of.” 

It’s not a request, it’s a demand. 

“No,” Whispers George. He’s not ready to give in yet.

  
  


The hand goes faster, making George shout in pleasure. “Dream—Dream, please!” 

“Oh come on, George, give up already. I know you want to.” His voice is low again, alluring. “I can tell how badly you want to listen to me. It’s so obvious how much you’re holding back, so stop.”

George shakes his head. “N-No—ah!” His length is already back to full hardness, pre-cum leaking from the sensitive tip. 

“Aw, why not?” He coos. 

George whimpers, honest to god,  _ whimpers. _ Pleasure is coursing through his body, and all he can do is gasp and whine and  _ writhe.  _ He’s overly sensitive, and Dream is practically making him go haywire. 

“Dream, please. I’m so close, please.”

There was a shift on the bed, Dream planting himself in George’s lap. “Come on, whore,” He says, pulling his hand away. “Beg, and I’ll let you cum.”

George breaks. The promise of release pushing him over the edge. “Fuck, Dream! Please, I wanna cum, please. I need it!”

Dream smirks as he glides a hand to George’s neck, pressing on his carotids. “Good boy.” He hums, replacing his hand. 

George gasps, the pleasure came back quickly as Dream jerks him off, and soon, he’s back to begging for release. Dream lets him this time.

  
  


“God, you’re so good for me, George.” He mumbles, helping George through his orgasm. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

  
  


George blinks, mind hazy from the second orgasm that night. “I-I can’t go anymore, Dream.”

The younger smirks, and leans down to kiss him chastely. “Oh, you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt @/dnfsinner
> 
> there might be a part 2, idk
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
